


Crossover Mania

by fandomlover



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about an OC named Grace Maddon her and her experience with several crossovers, mostly Homestuck related. I'm writing it for a friend of mine off Pinterest, Gemma Donaldson, and this is her OC character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said, I am writing this with borrowing an OC character called Grace Maddson for Gemma Donaldson. If you don't like it, oh well, it wasn't for you anyway. If you did like it, comments are appreciated :3

"Another 100 Grace. Very nice," my history teacher, Mr. Smith said. Of course I had gotten a 100. I learned all my history from a certain Time Lord.

My name is Grace Maddon. I'm what you call, a normal person when in social contact with others, but a huge geek when alone in my room, which is usually always. Of course, that also means I am in a lot of fandoms as well, including Doctor Who, Sherlock, anime, and the Avengers, which is why I sometimes use formal language. But then, we have the big fandom that I'm in. Homestuck.

I can never get enough of it. It makes me laugh, it makes me cry, and I'm pretty sure I've got Eridan's voice down. Wwhat havve I been doin in my room? I havve been readin Homestuck. My cat, Morris, is used to dressing up as Nepeta now.

As I am going through my internal monologue, I realize my friend, Alex is trying to talk to me. I start listening, but am only able to catch the last little part she is saying. "And I'm gonna climb into a cake and pop out as Gamzee, or whoever he is, and scare everybody," she was saying, and I looked at her with disbelief.

"I cannot believe that you actually remembered a troll's name! You have made us geeks happy for remembering a name even though you are completely normal. But what were you saying?" I asked, making my long and exaggerated response. I try to keep my fandoms on the down-low around what I call the "Normals," but around friends, they understand that I am obsessed with a "few" things. I really don't obsess until I get home and with my internet friends however.

"I was saying that you should really tutor me sometime, because I wanna know how the HELL you got a 100 on that test on Henry VIII!!!" Alex yelled, and I just smiled. She didn't know that there were a few episodes mentioning Henry VIII on Doctor Who and that a few of the books I had recently read were placed in that time era.

"I might tutor you, but most likely not. If I tutor you, then that means I get cut off from Tumblr for about another hour!" I responded, making a compelling argument in my mind. "Plus, I'm rereading Homestuck, and the feels don't ever soften, even if this is my 3rd time rereading it from beginning to end."

Alex shook her head. "So you won't even help your friend because it would take you away from your time of being a geek?" she asked, her green eyes staring straight at me. I nodded and twirled a piece of my short blonde hair over my fingers, a habit of mine when I get distracted.

"I will not help you, unless you think that I can teach you and be on Tumblr and obsessing at the same time," I said, and this time Alex nodded her head eagerly.

"You can you can! You can help me study and while I am studying, you can obsess over whatever at the same time!" she replied eagerly, her head bobbing up and down and her short spiked-up hair staying stiffly in place. I sighed.

"Fine, I guess I can tutor you, but ONLY in history. And I mean ONLY in history, nothing else, not even math unless you want to start paying me," I said, giving up the fight. "You can come over this aftetnoon, but if you get weirded out, that's your own fault."

Alex kept nodding eagerly. "I will not bother you, I promise Grace!" she said as the bell rang. "And look, there's the bell to go home! Come on!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling on my arm. I hardly had time to grab my stuff before I was rushed out the classroom, Mr. Smith staring at us and twirling a pocket watch.


End file.
